Surprise!
by Za Great Prussia
Summary: Ichigo can't get over how the battle with Ulquiorra ended. Now that it's been a year he's started wondering why he can't stop thinking about green eyed boy. Suddenly Ulquiorra comes back to life though with a surprised Ichigo to help him and make sure the soul society doesn't kill him all over again like 'he' did. IchiUlqui, Kensie x Hisagi, And other pairings. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Iiiiiichgo!" Ichigo turned around to see Orihime running towards him. She was smiling and in her school uniform.

"Orihime, what's up?" He asked the red headed girl. She walked up next to him and smiled even brighter that he asked her that. Of course Ichigo didn't notice this at all. He can't even seem to notice Orihime's true feelings for him either. Such a pity.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park with Uryu and I after school!" She beamed bright, hopeful, and cheerful as she normally is with most things that aren't violent and sad. She was a nice girl in general. She was always hopeful and determined to brighten someone's day.

"I guess, not like I have anything else to do today anyways." He said turning back to the sidewalk he was walking on. It's been almost a year since the winter war and it was getting cold this time around, but it bother Ichigo much. He had too much on his mind to bother anyways.

(Ichigo P.o.V.)

"That's great! This is ganna be so much fun Ichigo. You haven't been getting out much in your free time since the war. It's all train, train, and food and training. This will be good for y-" I had already drowned her out by this point. But I can't deny what she said, she's right after all. I haven't been doing much besides training and eating. I mean I read and listen to music, plus I go to the library now and then but she's still right.

Ever since the war, even though its almost been a year, I've still been thinking about his last words to me. Ulquiorra. I haven't forgotten his last words. Words that spoke with a voice and strength that could have been used and said to someone else; Anyone else.

(While dying) 'I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart?'

He asked me of all people such a question. He had spent all that time with Orihime and she said different things about hearts and feelings to him. She was there and so was Uryu. So why ask me such a question? In his last moments too... But there were two things he said to me that I can't seem to forget. They keep replaying over and over in my head.

'Kill me. Quickly. I no longer have the strength to walk. If you do not cut me down now, then this fight will remain forever unsettled.'

'Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second.'

I can't forget those words. He gave me advice and also begged me to kill him in his last moments. It all seemed so sad, yet he was still so proud in the end.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Orihime waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked she laughed a little and smiled a little knowingly which made me wonder if she knew what I was thinking.

"Ichigo, you almost walked past the school. I thought you were planning on skipping for a second there. What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" She asked me. I looked her in the eye and looked away shortly after.

"Just... Some things from the past. I was also thinking a little bit about... Someone who died a while ago." I said a little sadly. I don't know why but thinking about Ulquiorra makes me sad. Almost like I wish he were still alive now. But he was an enemy... Sorta.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ichigo. Do you wanna talk about it later? We're ganna be late if we don't hurry." She pointed to the entrance. I sighed again and nodded walking in. Orihime followed me close behind.

I went to my first class and sat there looking out the window. Other students have also started filling into the room, along with Uryu, Chad, and Toshiro. Toshiro took a seat next to me, Uryu in front of me, and Chad behind me.

"Good-morning Ichigo."

"Hey Uryu." I said lazily. We haven't talked much since the war. Sometimes he comes over to study but that's about it.

"Hn, Orihime tells me that you're coming with us to the park." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, She invited me and I think its high time I got out more." Uryu snorted at that one.

"That's an understatement." I glared at Toshiro who only raised a brow at me. "Don't give such a look. We all know it's true."

"Tch, bite me shortie." For that I got a book thrown at my head. Damn little midget bastard!

"Son of a... Damn... I think I need to sleep."

"Nice try Ichigo, how will your grades fair?" Toshiro pointed out matter of factly.

"For information Shortie, *dodges shoe*, I have straight B's now with the exception of an A in this class." I smirked at the glaring bastard.

"How'd you manage that Ichigo?" Uryu asked genuinely perplexed.

"Eh, just happened really, I guess I just buckled down after the war." I said lazily. Uryu shrugged and looked away while Toshiro just opened a book and read. Chad didn't even bother to talk and make some conversation. Didn't bother me very much though.

The teacher came in and started getting into the lesson, which is math by the way. We went over the algebra equations that we were ganna need for mid-terms. It was boring but not unbearable. It's not like he's a bad teacher, its just math itself.

After 85 minutes the bell rang and everyone started filling out of the room. I grabbed my stuff and got going. Toshiro walked up next to me with Uryu.

"I'm thinking of skipping class today and going to the roof, you guys wanna come?" I asked them both. Toshiro sighed but nodded none the less while Uryu just followed along.

"I have a question." I asked while we made our way to the direction of the roof.

"What is it Ichigo?" Toshiro responded.

"Have you ever…. Well…. Felt bad for killing an enemy? Or just thought about that general enemy a lot since they died?" I looked to Toshiro stopped walking, as did Uryu.

"Why do ask exactly, Ichigo." Toshiro clearly wasn't happy with my question and Uryu didn't know WHAT to answer on the topic in general.

Stupid explications and the outcomes

SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! What did you think?! Review!

(Ichigo P.o.V)

"Can we talk about this on the roof so this conversation can be more private?" Uryu and Toshiro thought it over for a second before nodding their heads a little unsure. Even I'm unsure if I should have brought it up at all.

Walking the rest of the way and up the stairs to the roof we got ourselves situated by the metal fence lining the edges of the roof.

"Kurosaki, I want an explanation for such an unexpected question." Toshiro states thing. That's his way of saying-'What brought this on?'

"Tch, well, it's tricky! Your ganna think I'm either terrible or just stressed over it!"

"Try us, Carrot top." Uryu deadpanned. Sighing, I started explaining.

"Well, it's like this. Ever since the winter war, I guess I haven't been able to get over the way my battle with Ulquiorra ended….. And him in general. It's all so confusing and I don't get why I feel so sad when I think about it." I said honestly. Looking to Toshiro, he had an expression of shock and recognition all in one. Uryu just looked understanding.

"I guess I can understand why you're hung up on this. He had an impact on yours and Orihime's lives. He also didn't understand many things other than what Aizen taught and spoon-fed to him, making him his puppet." Toshiro slowly let out. Uryu just looked doubtful as that being the reason but kept his mouth shut.

"It doesn't seem like that though. I feel guilty but I also feel like I miss him. He didn't understand much about the world and how it could really be. I wish I could have ended things differently; maybe he could have the same life Nel has now." I said.

"Yes, Nel is that green haired women that helped you the war. I remember her, even when she was in her child form. But maybe he could have, maybe not. It was in the past and there's no way to change that. All I can say is that I too wish things could have ended differently with the Arrancar. I bet they would have been great allies." Toshiro said sadly. The war was more than a touchy subject. In the end we all had something in common with the Arrancar we defeated. We also almost lost a lot of our comrades too. Mostly because Aizen tricked us with that power of his, we almost took the lives of our friends too.

"Hmp, I guess, how's Momo by the way?" Toshiro smiled if it was a bit weak.

"She's much better. Though she is still healing emotionally after how Aizen used her like he did. We're all hoping she recovers fully though." I nodded at his response and just stared at the sky. All this time and we all have yet to fully recover from the emotional AND physical scars. We may never even full emotionally recover, but we can try at least.

"Hey… do you want to go to the park NOW instead of later? I know we have school, but right now… it just.." Uryu couldn't keep going. Sighing I stood up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Toshiro?" Toshiro nodded and stood up as well as Uryu.

"Let's bring Orihime too." We went back inside and found Orihime with tatski and her other friends.

"Hey, Orihime." I said as we entered the classroom. She looked up from her lunch box and smiled at us.

"Hi Ichigo! What are you guys doing here? What about your class?" She smiled up at us. Smiling back I answered her question.

"We were planning on skipping and going to the park now instead of later. Do you wanna go?" She smiled even more and I thought her face was ganna split in half with how wide it was.

"Sure! But, no more skipping class!" Everyone looked at us funny before turning back to their own business. Toshiro smirked while Uryu fixed his glasses. I noticed that we were missing someone.

"Hey, where's Chad?" Uryu looked at me with a surprised expression. Toshiro just looked away.

"He left before we went to the roof to see a teacher." Uryu informed at my stupidity. I nodded numbly and started walking towards the door with the others in tow. We walked down the halls and out the front doors of the school to the gate of the school.

"I've never skipped school before! Talk about exciting!" Orihime cheered.

"Heh, it's not that exciting. Though, it does feel pretty cool the first time you skip." I said out-loud. The last part was more to myself. Orihime blushed in embarrassment and started a conversation with Uryu about crafts and sewing. I sighed and just kept to myself on the walk to the park. Though, something in the air doesn't feel right. Heavy almost. Like….Spirit Energy.

I PROMISE FOR LONGER CHAPTERS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I Also made it so he only had to wait awhile for his powers to return but something OR SOMEONE will speed it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3! I hope you enjoy!

(Ichigo P.O.V)

"It's been so long!" Orihime squealed as she jumped onto the jungle gym. Toshiro just took to monkey bars, and Uryu, to the sand box. I wound up sitting at the swings near the edge of the park, close to the river watching the others tend to what they found fun.

To say I missed these kinds of days was an understatement. I haven't skipped school and just relaxed with my friends for a very long time. I can't believe I left this all behind me. I know skipping is wrong, but it's my friends that I missed the most. Talk about sad. I looked away from them to the river next to the swings. The sun light made it look like a special glitter was floating around it and giving a the river a kind of life.

"Ichigo!" I looked over to see Orihime, Uryu, and Toshiro walking to me. Orihime was looking a little worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… I-I started to think about s-something, have your powers fully ret-turned?" I wasn't expecting that but I didn't mind that she asked either. After the war, my powers started to come back gradually through time and a little bit of help from Urahara.

"Yeah, for the most part, yeah. I've been training a lot since the war and not too long since I started training my spirit energy came back." Toshiro and Uryu seemed satisfied with that answer.

"That's good to hear, maybe you can get back to fighting hollows again." Orihime suggested.

"Yeah… maybe I will soon." I answered her with a smile. Just as I was ganna talk more, an intense spirit energy was suddenly surrounding us. It was thick and made it a bit uncomfortable to move. Then the swing next to me was glowing with a green ball of energy. This spirit energy was so familiar and so powerful. Toshiro released himself from his gigia and laid it on the ground. Orihime made herself into a fighting stance with Uryu right next to her with his bow at the ready.

The ball of energy started to take a shape and it looked human, still green, but human. After that shape shift took place the green glow slowly started to disappear completely. The bodily shape was obviously male. The glows disappearance started at the feet and they were very white as were the legs. It didn't take long to realize the person was naked, in the park no-less. After the glow got the neck I saw a hole in the chest and a four on the left peck. Wait…. The glow left the head and hair and was gone completely.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime gasped and sank to her knees.

"But… I-I thought h-he was d-dead." Uryu couldn't move at all.

"But how is he here?" I got up and remembered that he was naked. I blushed and took my school jacket off and slipped it over his shoulders. At the movement he moved a bit and it became more apparent that he was indeed breathing. I also noticed that his mask was almost completely gone.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? Get away from him, he's an arrancar!" Toshiro yelled. I paused for a second and sighed.

"I…I can't."

"And why the hell not?!" Toshiro was pissed now. I gave him a sad look.

"Because he's Ulquiorra." Toshiro looked shocked for a second but lowered his sword.

"So what do we do with him then?"

"I don't know, Uryu. But we can't just kill him." He nodded in understanding and dispersed his bow.

"Um, what if we brought him to your house, Ichigo?" Orihime spoke up. I thought about it for a minute. It wasn't a bad idea, besides if Rukia comes back. My dad might be a problem too. But it's the only place he can go without being killed instantly by the soul society.

"Yeah, let's take him there." I shifted him a bit and picked him up bridal style. Toshiro and Uryu looked a little wary, but went with it none-the-less.

-Ichigo's house-

"Okay, lets put him on the bed" I said and the others just nodded. Toshiro opened the covers and I laid Ulquiorra down inside them. The second he hit the mattress, he curled up in a little ball with his head on the on the pillow.

"Huh, cute." I said out-loud.

"Ichigo, will you be okay looking after him? Last I remember, he was very powerful and Aizen's right hand man." Uryu reminded me.

"I know but he's gone now and I'm sure he won't be any trouble. It's my dad I'm worried about." I said still looking at the sleeping boy on my bed.

"Right, well, we're ganna leave, okay?" Toshiro asked.

I nodded to him and they left. As they walked down the stairs and out my house, I wondered what I was ganna say to my family members about this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I hope you guys didn't think I had abandoned this story! School has been such a pain in the butt, but I hope this makes up for it.

(Ichigo P.O.V.)

This wasn't going to be easy. No, this has taken complication and taken it on a date with fuckery while deep shit served the wine. I just so happen to have my enemy sleeping in my bed. For better lack of words, if my dad doesn't take this well, not only is Ulquiorra screwed, but I could be killed for harboring a "fugitive".

I looked from my desk over to the sleeping man and found that he was breathing a lot better than before. Before, he was barely breathing at all. It's kind of a relief to know he's alright. But to be honest, I don't know how all of this will end; it scares me to think of all the bad scenarios that could happen. The soul society isn't as understanding as one would think. If I'm caught, it'll be all over for me; maybe for my family too.

I was sitting at my desk when I looked back at my desk to the work in front of me. Homework. I may be put in life and death situations but I'm still a teenager.

My mind still drifted back to the situation at hand overall though. I'm taking a very big risk. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I could lose everything and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The soul society is persistent that way.

"Ichigo! We're home!" Shit! My family is back! My dad probably already knows he's here! I had forgotten that my dad is still a soul reaper. Well, an ex soul reaper.

I jumped up and ran to my door. I unlocked it and walked out, locking it from the outside with my key. I put the key back into my pocket and nervously walked down the hall and stairs. This wasn't going to be easy to explain at all to my family.

I walked down the stairs and saw that my family was in the living room going through different shopping bags.

"Ah, Ichigo! We got to get out of school early today and dad took us shopping with him!" Karin beamed with excitement. I smiled awkwardly to her and looked at all the bags that were on the couch. Most of them were bags from clothing stores while the rest were grocery. I'm trying to look as interested as possible without making myself seem like I have something to hide.

"Ahem, Ichigo, can I talk to you in the Kitchen for a second?" I turned around to see my dad leaning back against the wall near the door-way to the kitchen. I gulped and nodded slightly. I knew this would happen. He doesn't look happy at all.

I slowly made my way towards him and into the kitchen. He followed behind and took a seat at the kitchen table. I pulled a chair out and leaned on the back as I stared my father down in the eyes. I can tell he knows what's going on.

"Ichigo, we have a problem. Don't we?" He asked me. I gulped as his bore holes into me. I feel like I'm being put on trial and losing the case yet he hasn't even said much yet.

"Dad, listen it isn't what you think. I couldn't just leave him there…" His eyes actually softened for a second before going impassive.

"So it's a he. And has this he caused any trouble?" He asked me.

"N-No. Actually, he hasn't even woken up yet. He's…. asleep… in my bed…" I explained nervously.

" So why haven't you taken care of him? He's dangerous, Ichigo. Nothing good can come of this. The soul Society would rather kill him and then ask questions first. We don't even know how this Arrancar will react when he wakes up." I sighed. He was right. We don't know. But I can't help but think that he wouldn't react too badly. Aizen is dead and the hodyo`ku has been destroyed, so it's not like he would or even can fallow in his steps. But…. If he gets physical with us….

"I'll take of the problem… Can't we just see if Hat n' Clogs can do something?" My dad looked at the table for a minute or two, thinking about the outcome of this situation.

"Fine, just think about what your getting into. Once he wakes up there's no going back. He's your responsibility. If he destroys or kills anyone, you'll most likely get just as bad a punishment as him." My dad told me. I nodded in understanding. He's right, but it's scary how right he is. I could be thrown into the maggots nest or worse…..

"I understand." He nodded and smiled brightly at me. He cracked his neck and sighed before smiling at me again.

"Now, why don't we go see him?" I gaped at the older man.

"**No. Way**." He looked at me evilly. I could practically hear the gears in his head working and moving in every which way. Too bad the only thing they'll do is blow out of proportion and make it worse.

"Why? Maybe it's actually a-**woman?**" And I was right. He's way off base.

"No! Ulquiorra isn't a girl!" He looked at me inn shock.

"Ulquiorra… Isn't he the one that you fought in the war?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he's the one I felt guilty about all this time. I always wanted to be able say certain things to him since he died. And now? I just don't know what to think about all this. It's like I can have a second chance." I told him. While I was talking my eyes had drifted to the floor and my mind to a different place. I thought about the war and how I never got to say what I wanted to. How his questions would go unanswered. I was so depressed after….

"Hmmm, well either way, I am a doctor, so I have to at least check on him. How did you find him?" He asked me. I explained it all to him as we went to the stairs. As we made it to my door, we felt Ulquiorra's spirit energy rise, but only slightly. It seems as though his energy is being restored.

"Dad, don't do anything that you would do near Karin if he's awake. He won't get what your trying to do at all. Got it?" I asked and he nodded as I moved my hand to the doorknob. My palms felt sweaty against the cold metal. It was now or never.

**I am SO sorry it took so long to update. It was very difficult to get this up with my other stories and school in the way. I hope you liked it and **_**review**_**!**


End file.
